


Even Once Merry

by TransTroubadour



Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Blood, haha what if he had a proper backstory and motivation, no beta we die like king cole, sympathetic king cole, wouldn't that be fucked up or what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransTroubadour/pseuds/TransTroubadour
Summary: King Cole was said to be a merry king, once.  What the people do not know is he always wanted to stay that way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Even Once Merry

**Author's Note:**

> :eyes: i wrote this in 10 minutes just for my own thoughts and amusement. There is blood and violence in this so be warned.

They said once I was merry. Once. Once upon a time I was merry. But my body is withered and everything is grey, everything is dark. They call me cruel, a hand of conquest, as though I had seen any planet my hand has taken. My hand is wrinkled and worn, pulled by a coil, immortality pumped into my veins. I did not wish for this. I am strung up like a marionette, a figurehead for my kingdom. 

The man brought to Hansel and Gretel is not me. He is right, though. I do not advertise my movements, for none are my own. I have heard of the woman bound like me. She is mercifully asleep, covered by torn and casket, a beautiful place to rest, I’m sure. I do not know why she is there, but it must be better than here.

And here I sit on my ivory throne. In the deep, cold chambers of tunnels under the surface, I am alone. In silence, only accompanied by the pigs, until today.

I hear a storm of clattering and marching. Armored bodies moving their way down the tunnels. The entrance floods with people, 24, and the pigs attack. I watch as they fall, blood and gore and sweat and tears and they rip and tear through each other. Crimson splashes my face and blinds me, and hearing the screams of them all, I know I have lived too long. 

I tear the coil from my hand, and grab the gun that lay near my feet. Blindly, I fire, and a final scream rings out. I have done it, I have done something on my own, for once.

I do not see it, but I feel a stab in my chest, I feel the sickening crunch as glass punches through my heart, and I am at peace.

I have done it, I have died, after all this time. I am merry.


End file.
